


Please Wake Up!

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: James Anderson | Raestrao/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Please Wake Up!

The Demon War was always something that you worried about. You constantly worried about the boys and what would happen if they were to die. So, you decided to toughen up and train with the boys. Sure, it took what felt like years to convince James but Matthew was there to back you up. You were thankful for all of them. So, you spent months dedicating your time after school for training. You hoped you’d be able to help the boys defeat Malix and the others.

Then, the time for war came. You were well prepared but it didn’t stop you from being worried. You wanted the boys to be okay, even if you had to sacrifice yourself for them. You wanted them to have the house if you ended up dying.

Getting yourself ready with everything you needed, Suzu and Naomi had worried looks on their faces. You looked at them for a moment and smiled lightly. “Guys, I’ll be fine!” You tried to soothe their nerves but they weren’t taking it for an answer.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, (Y/n)?” Naomi asked softly, placing a hand on your shoulder before Suzu nudged it away.

“(Y/n) is a bad bitch. Don’t worry about it!” The Italian grinned, trying to hide her fear as well.

“Guys, I-” You were cut off by Sam yelling at the others that the demons were coming. You, being fully prepared but secretly scared, shooed your two best friends up into the safe spot in the attic. “Shh..if they raid the house, stay here..” you whisper before running back down and closing the attic door, running downstairs and outside of the house.

The war went on for what seemed like days on end. You were badly injured and you weren’t sure if you could make it any farther. ‘Keep going, (Y/n). Almost done…’ You thought to yourself, wiping the sweat from your brow before keeping at it.

You were so focused on the demon in front of you that you didn’t hear James calling after you until you felt a pain tearing through your skin. Looking down, you spotted a spear sticking out your stomach and spit out a large amount of blood when you felt it being pulled out.

Your body became weak and you soon collapsed on the floor, spitting up blood. James had taken out the last two demons and he was now on the ground next to you, panting. He had blood and sweat covering him. He scooped you up in his arms with tears running down his face, helplessly watching the life fade away from you.

With the last bit of strength you had, you lifted your hand and caressed his cheek softly. “James, it’s okay…please remember me…” you whispered before taking your last breath and letting your hand fall, your eyes closing. This caused James to be in a panic as he shook you, sobbing.

“Wake up! Please wake up!” He shouted, the others surrounding you both with their heads down and tears streaming down their faces. “Wake up…please…” he whimpered, pressing his forehead against yours.


End file.
